


HYUCKIL!!! On Ice

by sassy_dae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hockey, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, figure skater taeil, figure skating, hockey and figure skater au, hockey player donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae
Summary: A small peek inside a day in a life of professional hockey player Lee Donghyuck and figure skater Moon Taeil—their shared love and passion for the ice, and each other.Or: Donghyuck and Taeil being loving, supportive partners.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	HYUCKIL!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but here it is. Enjoy!

‘01:23’

One minute, twenty three seconds—the time left in the second overtime of Game 7 of the Conference Finals. And Donghyuck is exhausted. He wipes away the sweat from his brow as he listens to Taeyong explain the next play on a white board. Ten argues with him, tensions high on the bench, their playoff fate hanging in the balance. They are all running on fumes, barely able to play a full shift without wanting to collapse on the bench. If they don’t score in the next one minute and twenty three seconds, it means another full overtime period. And Donghyuck doesn’t think he can physically handle it. 

But he also refuses to give up and throw all their hard work away because he’s _tired_. He takes the smelling salts out of Jeno’s hand and sniffs, the harsh odor perking him up for the briefest of moments. 

“We need to gain more speed in the neutral zone so that we don’t get stalled entering the attacking zone,” Taeyong says, drawing some lines on the board. “If we can stop them from clogging up the middle—”

Donghyuck takes a sip of water, splashing some on his face. He hates to admit that he zones out for a moment, his eyes going a bit blurry with fatigue. It’s already past midnight, and he’d usually be at home in bed by now, spooning his favorite person in the world. His gaze unconsciously wanders over to the stands, finding the all familiar ridiculous sign that reads “HAECHAN ♡ ACE”. He smiles to himself, digging deep for the last of his strength and energy, turning back to Taeyong and Ten. 

“—Johnny and I will take out their D. Hopefully that will give WinWin, Zeus, and Sungie an opportunity to rush in,” Ten says, looking over at Johnny for agreement. Johnny smiles and gives him a thumbs up. 

“I think it would be best if we switched lines. We’re totally gassed,” Sicheng sighs, taking a sip of Gatorade. Jungwoo and Sungchan grumble in agreement.

“That’s why you shouldn’t have iced the puck!” Yangyang chimes in from his spot at the end of the bench. “If they got a breakaway, I could have stopped it, no problem.”

“ _Sure_ you would have,” Ten responds, splashing him with water. Yangyang sputters, getting ready to rebuttal when Taeyong gains control once again.

“Alright kids, enough. You can argue about it later. For now, we’ll use Ten’s plan, swapping out WinWin’s line with Mark’s, ok?” Taeyong looks around, getting agreement from everyone on the bench. “Good. Remember, this was our only time-out, so we better make it count,” Taeyong says, patting Sicheng on the back encouragingly. 

The thirty-second break is not enough to refuel the exhausted forward line, but it’s better than nothing. As the referees signal the end of their time-out, Sicheng puts his helmet back on and skates to the face-off circle in front of Yangyang and the net. Jungwoo and Sungchan slowly glide behind him, trying their hardest to buy them a bit more time without incurring a penalty. Mark, Jeno, and Donghyuck stand in their spots at the bench, ready to jump in when their moment comes. 

“This is it, I can feel it,” Mark says, chewing on his mouthguard anxiously.

“Whenever you say that, the other team always scores,” Donghyuck replies, leaning over the boards and stretching his back. He’s going to need a massage after this, he can feel it.

“I mean it this time, something feels _different_. I think we’re going to do it,” Mark replies, bouncing on his skates. “We’re going to _win_.”

“We better, or Jaemin is going to kill me for making him stay up this late,” Jeno smiles at them before looking back behind the plexiglass. Jaemin waves to his boyfriend enthusiastically, cheering him on with a custom-made scarf. Donghyuck smiles, reminded of his own special someone. He looks back up into the stands and spots the familiar orange and blue painted face holding up the silly sign he secretly loves. _Mark better be right,_ Donghyuck thinks as he focuses back on the ice. He isn’t sure his body can handle any more abuse as it is, though he knows his overly competitive spirit will fuel him until he collapses. 

The referee drops the puck and Sicheng wins the faceoff, slapping the puck towards Sungchan who redirects it back around the net to Johnny. Sicheng and Sungchan make a bee-line for the bench, allowing Mark and Jeno to hop over the boards and onto the ice. Donghyuck puts one leg over the boards, waiting anxiously as Jungwoo approaches from the other end of the rink. _Come on, hurry up!_ Donghyuck chants in his head as he watches Mark and Jeno get into formation and prepare to rush through the neutral zone. Donghyuck notices Johnny is trapped behind the net and looks back up to the scoreboard. _Less than a minute left in the period._ Johnny won’t have enough time to get into the neutral zone and stop the opposing team’s defensemen. Donghyuck scans the ice before him, his brain working overtime as he formulates a new plan. After a few agonizing seconds, Jungwoo stumbles onto the bench, on the verge of collapsing. And Donghyuck takes off, putting his plan into action.

Instead of joining Mark and Jeno, Donghyuck sprints into the neutral zone. Bracing for impact, Donghyuck checks the opposing team’s left winger straight onto the ice, creating a giant hole in their defenses. Mark, reading the situation, skates through the gap in the neutral zone and picks up speed, crossing over the blue line into the offensive zone with Jeno skating down the right wing. Ten hip checks a defensemen into their own bench, giving Donghyuck an opening to join the fray and make it an odd-man rush for the Dinosaurs. Donghyuck looks up and notices they have less than 30 seconds left. Maybe he can end it here and not force a third overtime. Maybe they can win it all.

“BACK BACK BACK!” Donghyuck yells as he sprints down the left wing, hoping Mark can hear him over the frantic yelling of the opposing team and the deafening cheer of the crowd. Mark, having played with Donghyuck since they were in the junior league, knows exactly what Donghyuck wants. He drops the puck back behind him through his legs, and leaves the rest up to Donghyuck. The charge towards the net creates the perfect screen, and Donghyuck can feel the end in sight. Laser focused on this golden opportunity, Donghyuck feels it all happen in slow motion. The puck skidding towards him, his stick raising high into the air, his skates sliding to an abrupt stop. He can hear the scrap of his blades on the ice, the blood pumping through his veins pounds loudly in his ears. He swings his stick and gives it his all. With a loud _slap,_ Donghyuck hits the puck and holds his breath. The puck flies past the scrimmage at the edge of the crease, disappearing for half a second before it reappears in the net behind the goalie. Right through the five-hole.

The light behind the net illuminates and the crowd erupts into a thundering cheer. The horn blows and Donghyuck knows he’s done it. He falls to his knees in exhaustion and triumph, pumping his fists in the air. He did it. _He fucking did it!_ As he stands back up, he is pushed into the boards as his linemates engulf him in a hug. The rest of the Dinosaur team rushes Donghyuck from the bench, dogpiling him in celebration. The Conference Cup is finally theirs, and they are heading to the Championship Finals! Donghyuck smiles and laughs as his teammates pat his helmet and punch in the arm. 

_“All I do is win, win, win, no matter what,”_ Yangyang sings as he slowly skates over from the other end of the ice. “ _And every time I step in the building everybody hands go up!_ ” They both throw their hands into the air, or as high as Yangyang can in his oversized goalie gear, and slowly glide into an embrace. Yangyang grips Donghyuck in a tight hug, twirling them around in a slow circle as if they are dancing. They giggle uncontrollably as Yangyang releases Donghyuck and pats him on the head. “ _Finally,_ you did something useful. I was getting pretty tired of saving your ass out there, so I’m happy you finally managed to figure out how to shoot through a five-hole.”

“Maybe if you stopped talking to the posts and actually did your job—you know, stopping pucks? Then we wouldn’t have gone into double overtime to begin with,” Donghyuck teases back, smacking Yangyang on his padded behind.

“You shut your mouth! Those posts are some of my greatest friends. They help me out a lot more than you lot _and_ they only ever say nice things about you,” Yangyang sniffs haughtily, skating beside Donghyuck as they get in line for the obligatory end of series handshakes. 

When they are presented with the Conference Cup, Taeyong lifts it above his head, letting out a victorious growl. The roaring of the crowd fills the arena as Taeyong skates over to Donghyuck, handing him the trophy. Donghyuck hesitantly takes it, surprised Taeyong is giving it to him rather than the alternate captains. It’s tradition to go in order of seniority, and Donghyuck is one of the newer players. But Taeyong insists, pushing the trophy into his hands. 

“Just take it, Hyuck. You just won us this game,” Taeyong says with a smile. So Donghyuck complies, feeling the physical weight of their success in his hands. It’s heavy but gratifying, like any hard earned win should feel. He lifts it up in the air and lets out a loud cheer of jubilation. He skates around the rink, showing off the cup to the fans in the stands, wanting to share this victory with them—the ones who have supported them through all the ups and downs of the season. But there is one person whom Donghyuck wants to share this victory with the most. He turns to look for his number 1 fan—the orange and blue painted face that smiles brightly down at him. Donghyuck smiles wider, feeling like he might burst at the seams.

🏒 ☀️ 🥅

Donghyuck drops his duffle bag by the door, slipping off his shoes as he enters his apartment. The delicious smell of ramen calls him to the kitchen, where he finds Taeil placing the braised pork in the broth. Donghyuck watches Taeil for a moment, smiling as Taeil sings softly to himself, oblivious to Donghyuck’s arrival. Taeil is clean and fresh, the paint gone from his face and Donghyuck’s jersey replaced with a soft, oversized hoodie. His hair, damp from his recent shower, glistens and glows in the low kitchen lights. Donghyuck smiles, realizing just how much he’s missed seeing Taeil’s face the last couple of days. Despite just having won the conference cup, Donghyuck would rather be at home with Taeil than out celebrating. It’s one of the few nights they actually get to spend together. Their overly busy schedules have kept them playing tag on the phone and at home. Two ships passing in the night. Or in their case, two skaters gliding past each other on the ice. But now Taeil stands in their kitchen, in flesh and blood and Donghyuck feels a sense of longing wash over him. When Taeil tastes his dish and gives an overly self-satisfied hum, Donghyuck can’t take it anymore. He walks slowly but determinedly until he’s directly behind Taeil.

“Something smells _delicious_ ,” Donghyuck mutters as he snakes his arms around Taeil’s middle and kisses his exposed skin, sneaking in a good sniff of his neck. It’s an intoxicating and unique scent, and all entirely Taeil’s. It makes Donghyuck swoon a little. 

“Well, if it isn’t _Haechan_ , the Dinosaur’s very own _Ace_ ,” Taeil says as he turns in Donghyuck’s arms, a small smirk on his lips. “Congratulations on the big win! How does it feel to be a conference champ?”

“Pretty fucking amazing,” Donghyuck says with a goofy grin, unable to contain his joy. “And even more amazing because _I_ scored the game winning goal.” Donghyuck puffs his chest, smiling a bit smugly.

“I saw! Very impressive performance, Hyuckie.”

“Yeah? What would you rate it, Master Moon?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, tilting his head as he awaits Taeil’s verdict. It’s a thing Donghyuck enjoys doing—hearing Taeil’s take on his game; more specifically on his skating form. 

“You had good form coming off the bench, not too much arm swinging and good footwork. _But_ , you did lose a bit of edge as you skated into the zone after hitting that big, burly man. If Mark hadn’t placed the cookie—”

“ _Biscuit_ ,” Donghyuck corrects, smiling fondly. Taeil may be an expert on skating, but when it comes to hockey terms he still struggles. All that matters is that he tries, and it warms Donghyuck’s heart. Taeil had even once humored Donghyuck by donning some hockey gear and attempting to stickhandle the puck. Needless to say, Taeil’s hand eye coordination was lacking.

“—if Mark hadn’t placed the _biscuit_ perfectly for you, I’m positive you would have over skated. But since you scored, I’ll give you extra points. So….10/10!” Taeil says holding up both hands, wiggling all ten of his fingers. “A perfect score, as usual.”

“You are too kind, Taeilie. You never give me anything below a 10.”

“Well, from what I’ve been told, you have a particularly high hockey IQ. And you’ve never done anything but impress me, so how could I possibly rate you anything less than perfect?” Taeil smiles proudly, brushing aside some of Donghyuck’s stray locks. It makes Donghyuck blush, never not loving hearing praise from Taeil. He’s the only person beside himself that Donghyuck ever feels the need to please. “And not to mention, you’re a beautiful skater. Smooth, clean edges. Minimal arm swing. Just exceptional. Too bad for me you choose hockey over figure skating,” Taeil sighs, feigning disappointment. 

Donghyuck bites back a laugh, “Too bad for me you choose figure skating over hockey. Think of all the kinky locker room sex we’re missing out on!”

“Oh _yes_ , nothing like getting it on with a room full of gear that smells like a jockstrap that hasn’t been washed in five years. How _sexy,_ ” Taeil says with an exaggerated eye-roll. 

“You make a valid point; I take back my statement,” Donghyuck smiles, kissing Taeil’s furrowed brow. “Then how about I… _ride you into the boards_ ,” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, pulling Taeil closer to him. 

“Why are all hockey players so feral?” Taeil chuckles, leaning up and kissing Donghyuck tenderly on the lips. Donghyuck doesn’t let him escape, capturing his bottom lip between his own and inhaling deeply. Taeil snakes his arms up Donghyuck’s chest and around his neck, running a sweet tongue along Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck pulls Taeil’s closer, pressing them until they are flush. He loves feeling Taeil’s taught, lean body against his thicker, broader one. Like two puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly. And as much as he’d like to devour Taeil, his body aches from overuse and his stomach growls for much needed nutrients. Seems his bodily needs will have to come first. With a sigh, Donghyuck nibbles on Taeil’s lip before pulling back and kissing his cheek softly. 

“Speaking of _feral,_ I’m starving. What are your plans for that ramen?”

Taeil’s eyes grow big, completely forgetting his culinary masterpiece. “Oh! It’ll be a bit before it’s done. I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Thought you’d go out for drinks with Mark and Yangyang first.”

“Why would I want to spend more time with those two when I had you waiting for me?” Donghyuck asks with a smile. Taeil blushes, and Donghyuck can’t help but kiss his pink cheek for good measure.

“Why don’t you stretch while I finish up?” Taeil says, pushing Donghyuck away as he turns back to his cooking. 

Donghyuck slowly detaches himself from Taeil and shuffles into the living room. He sits on the floor, doing his various stretches as he watches Taeil cook. He likes the way Taeil looks so serious when he cooks—a slight pout, forehead scrunched up in concentration. He never talks much, but often hums to himself. _It’s adorable,_ Donghyuck sighs as he shifts to splay his legs out before him in a ‘V’. “How was practice today?” he asks, reaching forward with his hands. 

“Since I had a good skate yesterday, my coach decided to cut my ice time short today and do some ballet instead. Work a bit on my quads and stretch out my foot. With the competition so close, I don’t want to over do it. Plus, you know, I had to make it to the arena on-time for your game,” Taeil says, biting his lip as he gently places a nori strip in the ramen. “There! Perfect. Eat up while I get your ice bath ready.”

Donghyuck rolls over onto his back and sits up, doing one more stretch for good measure and practically skipping into the kitchen. He digs into the ramen, humming in approval as he takes a big bite of the braised pork. Taeil kisses Donghyuck’s neck before heading to the freezer and pulling out the ice maker to fill up their bucket. 

Donghyuck slurps his noodles, watching silently as Taeil goes about their usual post competition ritual. It all started a few months after they first started dating, when Donghyuck had hobbled into Taeil’s old apartment with a janky ankle and bruised ego, a big loss weighing him down. Taeil had taken care of him without a moment’s hesitation. A cup of instant ramen, an ice pack for his injury and a sappy movie to lift his spirits. As they laughed and slurped their noodles together, Donghyuck completely forgot about his blunder that cost them the game. Instead, he fell in love.

Even now Donghyuck feels that love when he comes home. Their own form of love language, their way of saying ‘I’m proud of you. You did well’. And though tonight's Donghyuck's turn to be pampered, two nights from now he will be the one cooking Taeil dinner and busting out the foam roller. It’s what they do—regardless of a win or loss, they take care of each other. And Donghyuck vows to take extra special care of Taeil this week. 

Because Donghyuck’s playoffs coincide with Taeil’s competition season, Donghyuck hasn’t been able to support Taeil as much as he would like to. As often as Taeil is at Donghyuck’s games, face painted and annoyingly cheesy sign in hand, Donghyuck regrettably has missed half of Taeil’s skates. Just by the sheer number of hockey games per year, some are bound to fall on the days Taeil competes, and it breaks Donghyuck’s heart to not be there for him. But Taeil never complains, completely understanding the pressure and sacrifices required to be successful in their respective sports. But Taeil doesn’t have to be understanding this time. The Dinosaurs get a week off to regroup and recover before the finals. And it just so happens to be the same week Taeil has National Qualifiers. Donghyuck plans to be there for Taeil, giant sign in hand with a hefty bouquet of flowers. 

“So your foot is still bothering you?” Donghyuck asks before lifting his bowl and drinking up the last of the broth, swallowing graciously. Taeil wonders back into the kitchen, emptying out the ice maker completely.

“It was cramping up a little. I think if I take it easy tomorrow and tape it up for the skate it’ll hold up,” Taeil pouts, looking down at his foot as he flexes it. 

“Let me massage it,” Donghyuck offers as he places his now empty bowl in the sink. He gently rubs Taeil’s back, giving him a worried look. 

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you tonight, not the other way around,” Taeil laughs, lifting the full bucket and walking back to the bathroom. 

“Why can’t it be both? I’m very good at multitasking. You’ve seen me skate and puck handle, haven’t you?” Donghyuck follows Taeil to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as Taeil dumps the ice into the tub. Donghyuck splashes Taeil before stepping into the frigid waters. He hisses as the cold water shocks his system, the pain both torturous and relieving. He slowly lets out a shaky breath as he settles into the tub, getting comfortable before holding out his hands. “Come on, Taeil. Give it here.”

“So demanding,” Taeil shakes his head, but smiles anyway. Settling on the edge of the tub and facing Donghyuck, he removes his sock and rolls up his pant-leg, swinging his leg over the lip of the tub. Donghyuck grips Taeil’s foot firmly, digging his thumbs right where he knows Taeil’s been having issues lately. Neither of their sports is kind to their bodies, and the more competitive they get, the more pain they seem to feel. Especially Taeil, who entered the figure skating stage a bit later than most. But lucky for him, Donghyuck likes giving massages. Taeil inhales sharply, tensing up as Donghyuck works out the kinks in his foot. After a few moments he exhales slowly, relaxing and letting out an appreciative moan. 

“You’re so good with your hands” Taeil sighs, leaning back against the tiled walls.

“I have been known to have _smooth hands_ ,” Donghyuck says with a smirk, shimmying suggestively. 

“Oh, _I know_. I have been witness to such magic before,” Taeil laughs, looking at Donghyuck fondly. “After all, you are an ace at everything you do.”

“And you are second to none, Moon Taeil,” Donghyuck says, kissing the bottom of Taeil’s foot lovingly. 

When Donghyuck finally finishes his ice bath and bedtime stretches, Taeil is already fast asleep. It was an exceptionally long day for both, and Taeil just couldn’t keep his eyes open a second longer. Donghyuck sighs as he looks at the tiny ball of a human curled under the covers and smiles to himself. _Like a human cat._ Donghyuck slips under the covers, scooting over until he is flush against Taeil. He wraps his arms around him, pulling Taeil into a tight, warm hug. Donghyuck sighs contentedly as Taeil’s hands subconsciously grip his arms, snuggling deeper into him. 

“Love you, Hyuckie,” Taeil breaths softly in his sleep, his warm breath tickling Donghyuck’s skin. Donghyuck closes his eyes, nuzzling his face into the crook of Taeil’s neck before kissing it. The feel of Taeil in his arms is almost as intoxicating as scoring the game winning goal. 

“Love you, Taeilie.”

⛸ 🌙 ❄️

Mark raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck as he bounces his foot vigorously and grips his sign like it might escape if he loosens his grip. “Dude, calm down,” he says, placing a steadying hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. “You’re practically shaking the entire row.”

“Sorry, I’m just anxious,” Donghyuck bites his lip as he checks that his sign is right side up for the tenth time. He can’t help but feel nervous as he waits for Taeil to skate his final program. Taeil skated an excellent short program, though he had only earned him enough points to place third. Usually it wouldn’t worry Donghyuck as Taeil excels in the free skate. But Taeil’s foot has been bothering him, and Donghyuck worries he might seriously injure it. Like Donghyuck, Taeil is extremely competitive, sometimes to the point of pushing past their physical limitations and endangering their well being. It’s not a particularly good quality to have, but it’s one that Donghyuck understands. And like Donghyuck, Taeil is stubborn—which only makes him more nervous.

“How are you always so tense for Taeil’s competitions but not our games?” Mark asks, playing with the giant stuffed llama he’s brought to throw onto the ice. 

“Because he has _me_ to protect his ass when he turns the puck over in our own zone,” Yangyang chimes in as he plops down on the other side of Donghyuck, stuffing his face with a handful of popcorn. Mark laughs, but Donghyuck completely ignores him, not in the mood for Yangyang’s usual teasing and bluster.

“If I’m playing then I have some amount of control on the outcome. But with Taeil—I’m helpless to do anything for him except sit here, doing nothing,” Donghyuck sighs, his leg bouncing again. 

“Sitting here isn’t nothing. You know how having Taeil in the stands calms your nerves? I’m sure you’re doing the same for him. Your presence alone is enough,” Mark throws an arm around him, patting his back reassuringly. 

“Yeah—just be yourself! Haechan-the-Ace-Hockey-Himbo-Hubby,” Yangyang mutters through a mouth-full of popcorn, smiling widely at Donghyuck.

“I think you mean Hyuck-the-supportive-genius-loving-devoted-hockey-husband,” Donghyuck sniffs, sitting up straighter as he spots Taeil make his way out from the bowels of the arena, taking one last tissue from his cat-plushie tissue holder before hitting the ice. 

When Taeil steps on the ice, he transforms himself from a soft, cuddly teddy bear to a fierce competitor. A badass on skates with a gaze so intense it could melt the ice. His usually fluffy hair is slicked back, exposing a perfect forehead and emphasizing his sharp cheekbones. His soft, oversized sweaters and sweats are replaced with black, fitted shirt and leggings—giving everyone watching the perfect view of his thick thighs, round ass, and wide, smooth chest. Like a prince of darkness, he glides on the ice effortlessly to greet his loyal subjects.

Mark smiles, noting how Donghyuck’s jaw clenches and his eyes shine as he watches Taeil, utterly mesmerized. If looks could talk, he’s confident Donghyuck would be spouting a Shakespearean love sonnet. “If you keep staring like that, people might think you’re in _love_ , _”_ Yangyang teases, clapping a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and squeezing it. Donghyuck cracks a smile, though he never takes his eyes off Taeil. His leg begins to bounce more intensely, so Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand, interlacing their fingers as Donghyuck desperately watches Taeil stand at the center of the ice. 

Four minutes. That’s how long Taeil’s free skate lasts, and how long Donghyuck just needs to hold on. He watches intently as Taeil begins his program to dark, brooding cello music. Because Taeil is smaller than most skaters, many tend to underestimate him. He doesn’t fit the mold of an ideal figure skater like his fellow competitors Na Jaemin and Jung Jaehyun—tall, lean and naturally more outgoing. But it would be a disservice to underestimate Moon Taeil. His arms, gracefully twirling around him as he spins and crosses over the ice, look long and lean. His lines are symmetrical and clean. He glides soundless along the ice, using the edges of his skates to make him seem like he is simply floating. But most of all, he flies. In his small body he contains an explosive energy that propels him across the ice and through the air—spinning and spinning into space. Nothing ever less than a triple or a quad. When he lands his jumps and opens his arms wide towards the audience, head held high with his sharp jaw and wolfish eyes on display, it is pure magic. He skates like he is creating music with his body. And Donghyuck can’t help but tear up.

A bit past the halfway mark, however, Donghyuck notices Taeil’s hesitation. Though he lands every quad planned thus far, Donghyuck can read the subtle signs on Taeil’s body. He has spent countless nights studying it up close, familiarizing himself with every mole and muscle of Taeil’s body. So he knows when Taeil’s foot starts to bother him. Donghyuck grips Mark’s hand tighter and leans forward, watching Taeil closely as he prepares for his last big jump of the program. A quadruple lutz and triple toe combination—his big finale before his last 45 seconds of combination spins. Admittedly, Donghyuck hasn’t the slightest idea what the difference between the jumps are, but he knows that Taeil doesn’t complete them. He lands his quad effortlessly, but then pops the triple for a single. Though Taeil doesn’t grimace in pain or show the slightest hint of discomfort, Donghyuck knows, and he bites his lip. He prays that Taeil safety makes it through the last grueling seconds of the program. 

Jumping into his last flying sitting spin, Taeil finishes with a flourish, his hand held up high in the air as the music ends. The crowd bursts into booming applause, flowers and plushies flying onto the ice. Breathing heavily, Taeil’s intense gaze instantly disappears as he smiles, his cheeks bunching and his eyes turning into half-moons. He bows graciously to the audience and judges, turning last towards Donghyuck and throwing him a kiss. 

Donghyuck lets out a savage yell as he jumps up and holds up his sign (‘Master Moon ♡ Second to None’). Mark cheers, throwing the llama toy onto the ice. Yangyang chants ‘Moon Taeil! Moon Taeil!’ repeatedly, turning around getting everyone else around them to join in. He hugs Donghyuck tightly, cooing how badass Taeil is, and Donghyuck couldn’t agree more. As Taeil sits with his coach to await their results, Donghyuck waves and smiles at him. Taeil beams back, sending him a finger heart before he turns his attention back to the scoreboard. No matter the outcome, Donghyuck is beyond proud of Taeil. He will always be a champion in his heart. 

🌙 ❄️ ☀️

Donghyuck opens the door to their apartment, carrying a giant stuffed llama along with various other bags. Taeil follows behind, a large bouquet of flowers in hand and a silver medal around his neck.

“I still can’t believe that little prick Na Jaemin beat you—and with what? A few triples? What a sham,” Donghyuck grumbles, shoving off his shoes and tossing Taeil’s duffle bag unceremoniously on the ground. “You deserved to win gold; you skated circles around him.”

“I do have the better ass, though it doesn’t count for points,” Taeil tries to lighten the mood, sniffing the flowers Donghyuck gifted him. But Donghyuck’s rage only seems to be further fueled by Taeil’s dismissive tone. _Doesn’t Taeil see how amazing he is?!_ Donghyuck thinks as he throws the stuffed llama towards the couch (and missing) before heading to the kitchen to start preparing Taeil’s post competition meal. Taeil scurries over and picks up Mark-Llama, brushing him off and kissing it before placing it on the couch with all his other recent winning plushies. 

“That one judge, with the beady eyes? He’s always playing favorites, giving Jaemin extra points he clearly doesn’t deserve,” Donghyuck continues to rant, slamming the refrigerator door. He can’t help but feel enraged by the results. Sure, Taeil popped a jump, but it shouldn’t have cost him the gold. Especially when he lost to Jaemin by less than half a point. Rigged; the whole thing is _rigged_.

“You mean to tell me you don’t bribe the judges like Jeno does for Jaemin?” Taeil grips his bouquet to his chest, feigning disbelief. Donghyuck turns and gives him a look, which Taeil returns with a saccharine smile, placing his flowers in the sink to trim later.

“And don’t even get me started on Jung Jaehyun, asking you to be his _training partner._ As if I don’t know what that _really_ means. I saw the way he was looking at you, like you’re a tasty _morsel_ ,” Donghyuck opens and closes drawers with a vengeance, not quite sure what he’s looking for but getting frustrated by the minute. 

“I don’t know, I think I’m a whole snack,” Taeil says, leaning against the kitchen counter. This is usually when Donghyuck flirts back, but instead he continues his rampage through the kitchen. 

“What the hell could he even teach you anyway? That pretty boy didn’t even place!”

“He does have very nice spins. Maybe he could give me some tips,” Taeil points out, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. But as he watches Donghyuck’s back tense up, Taeil can’t help but smirk to himself. “He also has great _presence_ , if you know what I mean.”

Donghyuck slams the utensil drawer closed, finding a knife he thinks he might need and unsheathing it. “Why would you need _him_ when you have _me_ to train with?” He says through clenched teeth, looking at his reflection in the sharp blade. 

Taeil chuckles at Donghyuck’s unfounded jealousy, and thinks he’s pushed Donghyuck’s buttons enough for the night. It was fun and stress relieving at first, but now he’s just tired. He gently takes the knife from Donghyuck’s grasps and places it on the counter. Turning Donghyuck to face him, Taeil takes Donghyuck’s round cheeks in his hands and squishes them gently. "I hate to break it to you Hyuckie, but you can’t even skate ten feet without tripping on the toe picks. How could you possibly help me train?”

“I’ll hit pucks at you and you can practice jumping over them,” Donghyuck frowns, his lips jutting out from between Taeil’s pressing hands. 

“How about we stick to stretching? No one can stretch me quite like you,” Taeil says suggestively, squeezing Donghyuck’s cheeks one more time for good measure.

Donghyuck smiles for a second but then sighs. He knows he’s being a prick at the moment, but he can’t help it. “You still deserved the gold,” he mutters one last time.

Taeil snorts and shakes his head, kissing Donghyuck’s pout before gently dropping hands to rest around Donghyuck’s shoulders. “I appreciate this raw, hockey player rage you are currently feeling on my behalf, but _it’s fine_. I know I could have done better, and I will next time. At least getting second means I get to attend the national championship, and that’s what ultimately counts. I’ll definitely win gold then.”

Donghyuck sighs, nodding and kissing Taeil lightly on the lips, then his right cheek, and then his neck. He breathes in and pulls Taeil into a tight hug, lifting him slightly off his toes. “You know I’m proud of you, right? I’m just a sore loser.”

“I know,” Taeil nods, grinning as he buries his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. 

“You were amazing. You always are, no matter what the idiotic judges say,” Donghyuck whispers before closing his eyes and resting his head against Taeil’s. They stand in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped in each other’s arms, faces cheek to cheek. They sway a little, like a small dance to a silent tune they can only hear. 

Taeil knows that Donghyuck isn’t upset about him losing; he just always thinks that Taeil deserves to win, no matter what. When he watches Taeil skate, all he sees is the man he loves give a flawless, beautiful performance. He can’t see the small mistakes Taeil knows cost him the gold—the slightly rough landings, the not quite full rotations on his quads, the sheer fact that Jaemin is just more elegant than him with his long limbs and bright smile. But even if Donghyuck is a bit clueless, Taeil is grateful to have him in his corner. Donghyuck is Taeil’s rock—the one person he can rely on no matter the outcome. And that kind of love and support is priceless. So Taeil embraces Donghyuck a little tighter, hoping Donghyuck can feel how much Taeil loves him and how much he appreciates all he’s done. For being his haven when the pressure seems too great. Giving him a place to call home. Providing an open heart to love him regardless of whether he brings home a medal. He smiles when he feels Donghyuck press his hands firmly into his back, pushing them even closer together. 

With a content sigh, Taeil pulls back and kisses Donghyuck’s nose. “I know you usually cook for me, but I’m kind of terrified of you massacring the food. So why don’t we just get take out? I’m kind of in the mood to eat trash and lie around with you anyway.”

Donghyuck grins, sweeping back his bangs and fixing Taeil’s mussed hair. “Anything for you, Taeilie.”

With a half eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table, Taeil dozes off during their third attempt at finishing “The Notebook”. On a good day Taeil can stay awake through at least two-thirds of a movie. But on competition days, Taeil usually spaces out ten minutes in. Sprawled out on the couch, hugging Mark-Llama to his chest and legs resting in Donghyuck’s lap, Donghyuck thinks Taeil looks like a happy puppy. _His_ happy puppy.

“Taeil,” Donghyuck whispers as he finishes massaging Taeil’s foot. Taeil stirs, acknowledging Donghyuck with a grunt. “Taeilie, let’s go to bed.”

“No,” Taeil mutters sleepily. “No, I want to stay up with you.” Their nights together are harder to find this time of year, and Taeil doesn’t want to waste it by sleeping the night away. But Donghyuck shakes his head.

“We have all day tomorrow together, remember? The movie can wait until then. We can even go out for dinner, if you like.”

“A dinner date?” Taeil grumbles, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Donghyuck leans over Taeil, cupping his cheek and kissing it.

“A dinner date,” Donghyuck smiles, finding sleepy Taeil utterly adorable. Taeil responds by puckering his lips, seeking out a real kiss. Donghyuck obliges, kissing Taeil and leaning their foreheads together. “Come on, Master Moon. Let’s get to bed.”

Taeil follows Donghyuck like a zombie, eyes half open as he falls onto the bed face first, llama plushie still in his arms. Donghyuck huffs, rolling Taeil over until he’s lying on his side of the bed. Taeil mutters through a yawn, “My Haechanie,” as he buries his face into his pillow. Donghyuck watches Taeil from his seat at the edge of the bed, running soft fingers through his hair. Donghyuck wonders how such different people could fall in love—an outgoing, hot-headed hockey player and a quiet, gentle figure skater. It doesn’t really matter how it happened, Donghyuck supposes; he’s just grateful that they did. 

Donghyuck tucks a softly snoring Taeil into bed and turns off the light, sliding in beside him. Pressed up against him, Donghyuck closes his eyes and thinks about how far they’ve both come. How they’re so close to achieving their goals and dreams. How he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else beside him except Taeil. 

The next few weeks and months will be hard, with Donghyuck heading into a grueling seven game finals cup run and Taeil entering the national championship and Grand Prix series. Taeil will most likely miss some of Donghyuck’s games due to his practice and lessons, while Donghyuck may have to watch Taeil’s competitions from the TVs in the lounge at the hockey arena. But if he can come home to find a sleeping Taeil tucked deeply in their bed, Donghyuck knows it’ll be ok. 

Taeil shifts, scooting ever closer to Donghyuck as he mutters in his sleep, “Love you, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck smiles against Taeil’s shoulder, kissing it and sighing. “Love you, Taeilie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of things:  
> +the 90's love hockey theme  
> +my poor hockey-fangirl heart that is missing hockey right now (LET'S GO PENS WOOOO)  
> +my love of YURI!!! on Ice and my obsession with Taeil in tight pants and deep V-necks (think....Chain Era Taeil)
> 
> Come say hi/follow me on:  
> +tumblr [@shining-moon-taeil](https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com)  
> +twitter @shining_taeil_


End file.
